Blizzard
by Smart Comment Central
Summary: What started as a simple get-together with the Nordics, Germanics, and a few others, quickly descends into chaos. Separated in a violent storm, the nations must trust themselves and their fellow countries or they may never make it out alive.
1. That Time of Year

It was that time of year again. That one week of the year where all the Germanic nations just hang out and socialize. Everyone winds up getting drunk and making a fool of themselves, but it's pretty fun.

But this time, it was different. The German brothers, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, and Hungary were all there like usual, but then Iceland decided to come for whatever reason, and the rest of the Nordics soon followed. America invited himself to complete the "Awesome Trio", and he dragged Can-who-ever-the-hell and England along with him. Italy finally managed to convince Romano to go with him, and Spain followed.

"Vell zhen, vhere to?" Prussia looked about the room. _Damn, there sure are a lot of countries. _

Canada began speaking, "How about we go t-"

"Hey, why don't we go to that one bar! Remember Denmark, the one where you totally lost your shit and started dancing on the tables?"

"America," Germany sighed, "Don't interrupted people. Now vhat vere saying, uh…"

"Canada." Prussia finished looking at the shy nation.

"I thought m-maybe we could go to the Alps…"

After a little discussion they decided that yes, they would go to the Alps this year. After some more discussion (arguing), it was all set. To the Swiss Alps they'll go.

The plane ride wasn't especially long (they were flying from Rome), but still, Denmark, America, and Prussia on the same plane is hell no matter how long the flight.

"Nice place!" Denmark grinned and barged into the house, Switzerland's house. Well, at least the house he held meetings and such in. Every nation had a smaller house, typically out in the country, where they spent most their time. Then they had a large one where they would hold "formal" events. If getting completely drunk and having a two-hour argument with a lamp (_cough_Prussia_cough_) could count as formal.

Unpacking and settling in was uneventful, but then there was the brilliant decision to allow America to play some music. After an hour of so much horrible pop he though he might go crazy, Germany was relieved when something decent was chosen by the "Hero". (In this case, MCR)

"Hey bruder! Denmark und I got ze beers cold. Vant one?" Prussia appeared at his side, hold a half empty bottle of beer and shoving a full one into his brother's hands. Taking a swig, the blond surveyed the room.

Switzerland was in a corner, talking to Iceland, sending glares to the other nations if he felt they were being too stupid. Prussia was singing along to the music, and being backed up enthusiastically by America. Denmark was pouring himself over Norway, being punched/strangled/kicked, then coming back. England was passed out already, and Can-what's-his-name was hiding behind a table. Romano was drunk enough to let Spain hug him, and Hungary and Liechtenstein were no where to be found, but Germany swore he heard the sound of a camera going off when Sweden was given a small kiss by Finland.

"Hey Germany! Why don't you have some fun?" Italy bounced up to the rather serious nation, ever-present smile even wider than normal.

"Not yet, Italy." _Not ever. _Germany really wasn't one for this kind of thing. Drinking, sure, but not really the whole dancing/singing part. He left his brother to do that. No, Germany preferred to watch the other nations be idiots, have a beer or two, and comment about how stupid everyone could be to someone sensible. _Now_ _where is Austria… _The alpine country was typically his partner in half-heartedly insulting the other nations, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for your snarking buddy?" Switzerland's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he approached the taller man, Iceland following.

Germany shook his head, "Nein, just anyvone who's not drunk or stupid." The three all turned their heads to Prussia, who was singing (pretty well for a drunk guy) at the top of lungs and waving his hands dramatically.

"How can you live with him?" Iceland gawked at the albino, "He's like Denmark, but worse."

"Vell, I'm not real-"

"MAMAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOH! DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY! IF I'M NOT BACK-"

"ly sure how I do it. I guess it because he my bruder that stops me from just kicking him out."

Now Denmark's voice joined the German's/Prussian's, "CARRY OOOON! CARRY OOOON! AS IF NOTHING REALLY MATTERS!"

"I never understood them." Switzerland gestured to the "Awesome Trio", all of which were currently singing the solo in "Bohemian Rhapsody". "I mean, how can people that stupid become countries?"

"Well," Iceland shrugged, "They aren't stupid. I mean, they're idiots, but smart idiots, if you know what I mean."

"Ja, I guess." After waiting through the overly enthusiastic "rock opera" part of the song (none of them sung along quietly under their breath. Not a chance), the time passed rather quickly. With everyone being, well, drunken idiots, Iceland, Switzerland, and Germany found plenty of people to make fun of. In good taste, of course. Switzerland deemed it time to sleep at around 3 o'clock, and after some protesting/dragging England upstairs, all were asleep. Well, almost.

Denmark couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, though. Maybe it was the fact he was finally feeling the pain of being punched by Norway so many times, both physically and mentally. Norway could punch pretty hard. And he was kind of cold sometimes too. _Why didn't he want a hug? I mean, he could have just said something, no need to hit me…_

Hungary couldn't sleep because she was going over the beautiful pictures of Spain trying to kiss Romano, and Sweden and Finland being an adorable almost couple. Nothing deep or stressful.

And Germany couldn't sleep because he was too alone. Of course, he would never admit that to himself, but that's what the answer was. He just couldn't ever seem to sleep without Italy. And when he did, well, it wasn't all that peaceful, to put it mildly.

But after two more hours, every nation was asleep. Most peacefully, some not so much.

* * *

Hello world! So, this is my new multi-chapter story! It will get more angsty in a chapter or two. Pairings include- Gerita, Spamano, Sufin,USUK, DenNor, PruCan,AusHun, SwissIce. None of them will be major, and could be overlooked if you don't like them. Anyway, SCC out!


	2. A Quiet Hike

"So," Switzerland began, "Where are we going to go? Because I am not having you idiots getting drunk in my house again!" All the nations knew that, with the right words and maybe some food or Iceland, they could get Switzerland to go back on his promise. But not today. They would save that for the last day of the trip.

"Uhhh, we could go hiking?" That was Denmark. The Nordic was smiling, rubbing the side of his head where a nice lump forming. Norway stood beside him, "fuming" in his non-emotional way.

"Ja, vhy not? How about ve vait a little so my hangover can start to go avay." Prussia grinned, pain evident on his face, as he proceeded to ceaselessly tease his brother for reasons no one was quiet clear on.

So, after waiting enough time for some of the more "outgoing" countries to recover from being completely stupid last night, the group began their march out.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein lead the way, walking at a nice rather slow pace so everyone could enjoy the hike. Their younger siblings enough had lectured the Awesome Trio enough so they would behave semi-decently. This didn't stop them, however, from breaking into song.

"I was soaring ever higher!" Prussia began, just barely managing to properly say was.

"But I flew too high!" Denmark's singing voice wasn't that bad, it was actually pretty good. Well, really good, but no one's going to tell him that. He continued, "Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man!"

America picked up the cue, "Though my mind could think, I still was a madman!"

"I hear the voices when I'm dreaming! I can hear them saaay!" Prussia smiled, once again struggling through the 'w's, and then in one single fist pump by America, the trio began singing in unison.

"Carry on my wayward sooon! There'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to reeest, don't you cry no more!"

They sang for hours, picking songs at random and getting others to join in. They sang songs from video games, movies, real songs, anything.

Then the line stopped, with Switzerland glancing about with a rather concerned look. After a few minutes, he sighed, and then proceeded to walk again.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was about halfway in the sky, a little past, and the sky itself was a sparkling, rippling azure, fading to a paler hue near the horizon.

Mountains rose seamlessly from the ground, their massive forms dark against the blue sky. Wispy white clouds drifted overhead, some floating so low it seemed like it would be possible to touch them. As a cool breeze threaded down the rocky slope they were climbing, Switzerland paused once more.

"Come on, what's the matter?" England eyed the Alpine nation curiously.

"I don't know," he confessed, still looking around worriedly, "I just feel… I don't know, like something is going to happen." He fixed his dark green eyes on Austria.

"What?"

"Well, you're an Alpine nation too, do you feel anything?"

Austria laughed dryly, "No, I do not. Are you sure you aren't going insane?"

Switzerland glared at him, before turning and continuing up the mountain.

**A half-hour later…**

"Oi, Switz, how about you sing?" Prussia slapped a hand on the short nation's back, making him stumble a little. A glare and a low growl was his answer. "Oh come on Vash, it can't be zat bad!" With the rest of the group agreeing, including Liechtenstein, he sighed, flushing slightly.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll sing." Taking a breath, he began:

"Before we could talk, we were singing

Before we could run, we were dancing

Life is short, but not a day is lost

The world goes round and round

And we, go on and on"

The other countries fell into a shocked silence. Switzerland's voice was amazing, and really low and growly.

"Beijing to Amsterdam

Berlin to Buenos Aires

Sydney to L.A.

Rio to Abidjan

Stockholm to Athena

Dublin to Guatemala

London to Brasilia

Madrid to Philadelphia"

He paused a few seconds, closing his eyes and humming a bit before continuing:

"Paris to San Francisco

Detroit to Warszawa

Moscow to Mexico

Oslo to New Delhi

Helsinki to New Orleans

Vienna to Ankara

Roma to Lisboa

On Earth we're all

Dancing with a hidden tribe!

Learning to move and fly!

Touching the sky with our hands

Longing to love to understand

Dancing with a hidden tribe

Learning to move and fly

Touching the sky with our hands

Longing to live to understand

One world

Our world!"

"Happy?" He mumbled bitterly. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a tight hug from none other than Italy.

"Oh, Switzerland, it was so nice! Ve~! The song was just beautiful!" He blabbered on and on, clinging to the hapless nation.

Shoving Italy off, Switzerland turned away, face red. "I-it wasn't that good…"

"No, it was pretty good." Austria nodded, smiling in that I-am-better-than-you way that made Switzerland want to shoot him. But instead, he nodded curtly, trying to stop his face from being so red.

"Hey, mountain-bastard, shouldn't we-a go back now?" Romano snapped, looking at the sun.

"That's what I was going to do before these idiots made me do a concert!"

A chill had settled in the air as the group began heading back. Though it was still early in the winter, they was a little bit of snow on the ground. The wind picked up a little, blowing cold air and swirling the snow around in mini tornadoes. Luckily for the countries, they had made sure that they had their coats with them, so they didn't mind the cold too much.

A feeling of dread began knotting in Switzerland's stomache, and, by the look he gave him, Austria had it too. The wind got a little stronger, and the sky was darkening with clouds. Cursing himself a slew of languages, Switzerland stopped the group.

"What is it?" Spain tilted his head in confusion.

"Stay together." The Alpine nation commanded, "Don't let anyone fall behind."

Spain repeated his question with more urgency, grabbing the nearest country, England.

The wind suddenly gusted, carrying with it clumps of snow and his answer, "A blizzard!"

* * *

Hello world! Did you like the attempted suspense? No? That's okay... Anyway, I don't own Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas, or On Earth by Samael. The real action is coming next chapter! Scc out!


	3. Eiszeit

Her hand gripped tightly by her brother, Liechtenstein shrieked above the panicked countries, "Stay calm! We need to stay CALM!"

"Hold onto each other!" Her brother was yelling, "That way we won't get lost!" And just a few seconds after he said it, the world went white. The wind roared, whipping the exposed nations with slivers of ice and hardened snow. The sky blended into the ground, turning everything into a cold, white blur.

"Stay together!" Switzerland tried to scream over the din, gripping his sister's hand even more tightly. Hearing someone call out beside him, the Swiss male swung out his arm, catching the nation on the shoulder.

"Who is this?" though nearly drowned out by the wind, it was most definitely Hungary.

"Liechtenstein and Switzerland!" the younger of the two siblings answered, voice straining to be heard. Another hand grabbed her unclaimed one, and the trio stood against the wind, trying desperately to help the other countries.

An anguish scream rose above the wind, calling out frantically, "Norway! NORWAY! Storebror!" Another voice called out as well, panicked and unintelligible.

Liechtenstein thought she heard her brother mumbling something, but then Hungary yelled to them, "I can see someone in the snow! I think its Austria!" Slowly moving towards it, they discovered it was indeed Austria (woman's intuition, Hungary had said), and he quickly grabbed onto his ex-wife's hand, thankful for some sort of support.

* * *

Canada gritted his teeth. He was used to this kind of weather, time to put his skills to the test. Peering through the blinding storm, he made out the vague shape of a person through the snow. Grabbing at their hand, he discovered it was none other than his brother and cause of all pain, America. But the other blond didn't seem as optimistic as normal. Canada remembered him staying rather chipper even through the World Wars, but all that seemed gone now, blown away by the harsh wind.

"I lost him!" He half sobbed into his brother's chest, "He's gone!"

"Who?" Kumajedi asked, tugging at the nation's pant leg.

"Iggy! H-he's gonna die now…" Canada hugged his brother tighter, sharing a snow blurred glance with his bear_. If Al is breaking down_, he shook his head, _something very bad is going to happen_.

* * *

"Storebror! Norway!" Iceland's voice rasped, raw from screaming. But he still yelled out for his brother, until a hand planted itself over his mouth.

"Iceland! He's going to be fine! Norway is strong!" It was Finland, stroking his hair and gripping him firmly. Iceland nodded. "Now come on, let's go an-AGHH!" And with a jerk, Finland's hand was ripped out of the teen's and he was lost from view.

_No no no no no no no no! Not now!_ Whirling about, the silver haired nation began to call out once again to his elder brother. This time, the air stilled for a brief moment and the world became clear. He could see Norway, eyes closed in concentration, hands facing up and surrounded with a faint blue aura. Racing to him, Iceland snagged his coat sleeve, falling into his older brother's arms as the storm once again began to surge.

* * *

"F'nl'nd! Wh'r' 're y'u?!" Sweden's voice was lost in the sea of wind and other screams and shouts. Suddenly, the air calmed for just enough time for the Swede to make out the small form of his "wife" in the snow. Plowing through the wind, he hauled the small man to his feet and embraced him. Promptly blushing and pushing away, he held the other's hand and surveyed the area. No one could be seen in the confusion. Hearing more of Iceland's desperate cries for Norway, Sweden decided to try to move towards him.

"A-anyone? Can you hear me! Someone! Come o-on!" The heartbreaking cry trailed off hopelessly, but Finland and his epic eyesight picked out the speaker. Dragging his "husband", the Fin gasped at the nation.

Denmark was screaming for someone, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Sweden sighed, and pulled the Dane to him, " 't's 'lr'ght, D'nm'rk. W'r' h're."

* * *

England staggered against the wind, cursing. He looked up, trying to spot one of his magical friends to help guide him. Seeing none, he cursed again. _And this how I will go out. Not a war or something like that. No, I'll freeze to death vacationing in the Alps. Brilliant, just brilliant. _He heard the cries of other nations calling for help and sighed. _Looks like we're all going to die out here. Well, maybe not the Nordics or Can- Can…Canada! That's his name! I need to remember that. But everyone else is doomed._

"Romano! Where are you?"

England turned to the speaker, who was only a few paces from him. "Spain?"

"England!" Suddenly he was grabbed by the Spaniard, who held on as if he might just disappear, "So, don't sink my Armada again, comprender?"

* * *

"Fratello! Fratello! Where-a are you!" Italy cried, flailing into the storm. Tears pooled in his eyes. _What if Romano is dead! I never got to tell him how much I need him! Or what makes him special! I don't want him to die!_ He knew he was probably over reacting, but if it were rational, it wouldn't be a fear, would it? "Fratello!" he tried again and again, each time hearing nothing but wind and a few screams of terror.

"I-Italia? Is that you?" Recognizing the voice immediately, Italy pounced on his brother, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Romano was too relieved to even curse at him, instead saying, "Why aren't you-a clinging to Germany?"

"You're my fratello!" Was the answer he got. And he was fine with it.

* * *

Prussia struggled against the wind, the bright white blinding him. _Alright, let's see what the awesome me can do. _Taking a breath, he started singing as loud as he could:

Eiszeit!

Und wir sind verloren im Meer

Eiszeit!

Und das Atmen faellt so schwer!

Oh, Eiszeit

Mit dir werd ich untergehen

Eiszeit

Und nie wieder auferstehen!

Hearing another voice joining his, he called out. Moving quickly toward his response, he happily hugged his brother and continued singing under his breath. Germany sang a bit as well, before grabbing the albino's hand and looking into the storm.

* * *

Hello world! So, some action as promised! Did you like it? The song is Eiszeit by Eisbrecher and I don't own it. It is good though, and German. Very, very German. Well, until next post, Scc out!

Translation of song:

Ice age!

And we're lost at sea!

Ice age!

And it's so hard to breathe!

Oh, ice age!

I'll die with you!

Ice age!

And I'll never rise again!


	4. Lullaby for a Country

"Al? Al, it's gonna be alright!" Canada wasn't sure his brother could hear him over the wind or his own screaming, but he continued to try to comfort his anyway. America had been dragging them steadily, calling out loudly, at first for England, but now for any other nation that could hear them. Finally, Canada stopped moving his feet and tried to halt his brother's movement. Oddly enough, it actually worked, and the blond turned around to face him. "Alfred," the normally unnoticed nation surprised himself with how commanding and calm his voice was, "We need to get out of the wind. We can't try to find the others right now. So help me dig a pit."

The two shoveled snow with their hands out of a small circular hole in the snow. Kumajack-in-the-box pushed the snow away from their work and made sure it couldn't be blown back in again. After about fifteen minutes of digging, the pit was deep enough to shelter the two nations from the worst of the wind. Shivering against the snow, the two sat, huddled near each other, neither talking nor making a sound.

"Mattie," America suddenly looked up with huge, blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

Canada looked at him confused, so he went on, voice quiet and pitiful, "Sorry for always making things hard for you, and… and always having to win, and alwa-"

Slapping his brother's face lightly, Canada shook his head, "Don't say sorry, Al. You like to win, and you are loud and obnoxious. That's who you are, don't apologize for it." Looking down at the freezing ground beneath him, he sighed, "And plus, we both have things we're sorry for. I'm sorry for not helping you enough when you need it, and burning the White House down."

America nodded, "We're all at fault." Then he shuffled closer to his brother, who wrapped his arms around him and shuddered a bit. Kumajazz snuggled between them as best he could, putting his fluffy head on Canada's shoulder and yawning adorably. Canada smiled and nuzzled the bear's warm, white fur. _If only humans had fur. Then we wouldn't have to worry about freezing. But then again, I kind of like going to the beach and not completely dying of heat stroke. So maybe it is better of this way._

Canada broke from his thoughts to hear his brother mumbling under breath. Or at least, it sounded like that. You couldn't really tell with the wind still whistling above. America's head dipped lower, his glasses almost sliding off his face. Ignoring his bear's protests, Canada shook the other nation, jostling him to alertness.

"W-what? Hey why did you wa-"

"You never, EVER, fall asleep during a blizzard, Alfred. Never." Canada practically growled. It was the first thing he had learned after becoming a country. _Those poor, poor people. They didn't even know what they were doing. Running out into a blizzard is death. I learned that for sure._ America nodded, looking a bit terrified at his brother, but trusting. The two once again lapsed into silence; with Canada making sure his brother wasn't going to fall asleep every few minutes. Overkill, probably, but it gave him something to do other than think about how cold he was. Because he cold. Really, really cold. His country was in winter, so he was cold to begin with, but this was different. This was the cold that seeped within you, the cold that drained your energy and will and hope.

_It really is cold. So unbearably cold. I just wish I could be back home, with some warm pancakes and maple syrup, and maybe Al could stop by with some beer and we would drink and have a good time. Maybe we could invite Prussia over, and he would bring Gilbird, and Kuma… Kuma would have fun playing with him. And Then Prussia would make us all laugh until we couldn't breath and-_

A sudden scratch in the face jerked Canada from his thoughts. His bear was staring at him with cute, yet disapproving eyes. _Shit! Did _I_ fall asleep? After saying all that to Al… Wait, Al!_ His brother was half asleep, but wouldn't get anymore awake than that. _What am I going to do? I can't just let him freeze!_ Canada took in a breath and quickly removed his coat. Gritting his teeth against the cold, he threw the coat onto his brother's shoulders, then unzipped his brother's coat and snuggled inside. Now he and his brother were in the same two coats, but his brother would be getting most of the warmth from them and Canada's body heat. "Don't worry Al." The nation heard himself saying, "We'll make it out alive. We always do." Shivering, he curled up even more in the cocoon of fabric. _I hope we do. I really really hope we do._

The wind continued to roar overhead, the endless storm battering everything ruthlessly. The pit protected the two brothers from most of the cold, and Canada winced as he imagined being one of the unlucky ones stuck without shelter, however horrible or flimsy that shelter seemed. _I need to stay awake. I need to stay awake. But how can I?_

America moved in his half-conscious state, mumbling nonsense. _You would think he could handle the cold better…_ But Canada instead hummed softly to himself, then sang quietly to his brother:

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How could we perish this way?  
The blame is my own; the suffering, yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the blizzard I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a nation, transparent as glass  
Look out on his country and sigh  
He cried and said, "Surely, there is no person  
So ignored or so unloved as I"

So great was his search and so far did he look  
That short was where he could see  
Which fell just before the dear brother he loved  
And grew only shorter as days and nights passed

Lullay America, goodnight brother mine  
And rest now in snowfall's embrace  
Bear up my call for help, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the cold and our hopeless state  
And carry my last hope in kind  
Alfred, I should have helped you when I could  
Forgive me for being so blind

* * *

Hello world! Sorry for being late on the update! I don't have a valid excuse, I just forgot... Don't shoot me! I have relatives in your country! Anyway, the song is Lullaby for a Princess, by Ponyphonic, I really like it and reworked the words so it made sense in the story. Scc out!

P.S. Yes, I have heard "Du Hast" and am familiar with Rammstein, but I don't really like them. I prefer Oomph!, Megaherz, or Eisbrecher.


End file.
